


Senhor Elefante

by BrazilianGods



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazilianGods/pseuds/BrazilianGods
Summary: Angel quer fazer sua amiga feliz, e ele está mais que disposto a se colocar em situações estranhas pra isso.





	Senhor Elefante

**Author's Note:**

> Para Rebecca, com amor

Angel não era muito bom nesse lance de dar presentes. Ele nunca sabia a coisa certa pra comprar ou o que a pessoa em questão gostaria de receber.

Porém, dessa vez ia ser diferente pois ele finalmente encontrara o presente perfeito, e isso o estava deixando bastante animado.  
Parecia que fora pura obra do destino que o trouxera à aquele momento.

Naquele dia, ele decidira ir ao Shopping Center, comprar pipoca no cinema e depois ir embora sem assistir à nada.

Aquilo era o máximo que podia alcançar, visto que só tinha algumas moedas no bolso.  
E, além do mais, sua melhor amiga, Cecilianne, estava de tornozelo quebrado e não podia sair de casa.  
E que graça tinha em assistir à qualquer filme sem ela por perto?

Sofrendo por falta do que fazer, o rapaz ficou apenas caminhando por aí sem rumo, pensando com seus botões, e acabou passando por uma lojinha de brinquedos.

Isso o lembrou de Cecilianne. Ela sempre contava como costumava visitar essas lojas o tempo todo quando era pequena, na esperança de conseguir o seu prêmio favorito de uma das máquinas de garra: O elefante de pelúcia verde limão.

Ela também sempre terminava a história com um suspiro, pois nunca chegara a ganhar o prêmio, não importa o quanto tivesse tentado.  
"Aposto que se eu voltar, ele ainda vai estar lá, me esperando." Ela dissera, tristemente. Dois segundos depois eles estavam de volta a falar de League of Legends e seguindo com suas vidas, mas há determinadas coisas que um cara não esquece.

Tudo que Angel podia tirar daquele episódio era que máquinas de garra deviam ser banidas dos Shoppings por danos morais à crianças. E com crianças, ele queria dizer Cecilianne.

Com isso em mente, ele decidiu entrar na loja pois, porque não, não é? Não tinha problema nenhum em dar uma olhadinha, mesmo que já fizesse anos desde que brincava com esses tipos de brinquedos.

A primeira coisa que percebeu era que quase não havia ninguém ali além de algumas pessoas no caixa. A segunda era que uma daquelas máquinas estava por lá.  
"Será que é aquela...?" Pensou, e ao se aproximar percebeu que sim, era ela.

Um elefante de tamanho médio estava ali dentro, olhando pra Angel. Ele tinha uma gravata borboleta, olhos de linha preta e era exatamente da cor verde limão.

Ok, aquilo não era estranho. Definitivamente nem um pouco estranho, e Angel não estava se sentindo nem um pouco paranóico com isso.

Se ele fosse do tipo que pensa racionalmente, imaginaria que a probabilidade maior era a de que alguém já houvesse ganhado o brinquedo antes e algum funcionário o tivesse substituído por outro igual. Pois, afinal, bichos de pelúcia são fabricados em grande escala.  
Mas é claro que, escolhendo sempre acreditar nas explicações paranormais, ele nem sequer considerou essa alternativa.

Aquilo era um chamado e Angel Maia não ignorava chamados.

O rapaz procurou por alguma moeda restante no bolso e a inseriu na entrada. Imediatamente, uma série de luzes brancas começaram a piscar bem fracamente e uma musiquinha tocou.  
"Meu Deus" Pensou. "Como que essas coisas ainda vendem?"

Ele chegou rapidamente à conclusão de que a loja de brinquedos era amaldiçoada.

Acima do mostruário de vidro, um cronômetro marcava 30 segundos. Vendo isso, Angel se apressou em tomar o controle. Empurrando a alavanca pra direita, a garra seguiu pela mesma direção, porém, em uma velocidade bem lenta.  
Se sentindo levemente mais estressado do que antes, ele então apertou um botão e a garra se fechou sobre o elefante.  
De repente, a música parou de tocar e a luzes se apagaram, gerando um clima inquieto. A garra se levantou automaticamente, levando consigo o prêmio em direção à abertura. Por um breve segundo, pareceu que ela iria deixa-lo cair antes da hora.  
Mas não. O elefante foi jogado direto para a abertura e desceu pela rampa até a escotilha de coleta.  
Angel o pegou.  
"Uau" Aquilo fora mais fácil do que imaginara. Nada mal para uma primeira vez.  
O elefante tinha uma gravata, também verde, e olhos de linho, e ele quase entendeu porque Cecilianne gostava tanto dele. Era um bichinho bem fofo, e Angel mal podia esperar para se livrar logo dele.  
Subitamente, o rapaz se viu possuído de uma grande certeza, coisa que, se você por acaso o conhecesse, acharia bastante atípico dele.  
Aquele era um momento raro na vida de um jovem. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer.  
Ele ia dar aquele elefante de pelúcia.

E ali estava, carregando um grande embrulho colorido e andando pela rua com ele.  
Por mais sobrenatural que aquela experiência tivesse sido, isso agora não mais importava. Nada mais importava.

Cecilianne geralmente não era afim de ser presenteada em excesso... ou em geral. Ela preferia, sempre que possível, comprar as suas próprias coisas com seu dinheiro, pois, em suas próprias palavras, assim ela não teria que passar pela irritação de ter fingir que gostou de algo só para não partir o coração da pessoa que lhe deu.  
Mas aquele era um caso diferenciado. Pelo menos Angel esperava que fosse, e ele tentou não pensar em como seria se sua amiga de infância rejeitasse o seu presente. Ou risse na cara dele.  
Ela não faria uma coisa dessas.

Quando a mãe de Cecilianne o viu, ela lhe deu um olhar. Angel não tinha exatamente palavras para descrevê-lo, mas ele o fazia se sentir estranho, como se aquela senhora soubesse de alguma coisa que ele desconhecia.  
Apesar disso, ele não comentou nada à respeito por educação.

Ela perguntou como ele estava e o ofereceu um lanche, sem em nenhum momento tirar um sorrisinho do rosto.  
Angel recusou tudo e foi direto para o quarto de Cecilianne.

O lugar estava escuro e abafado, com a cortinas fechadas e a única iluminação vinha da televisão em que a garota jogava um videogame violento. Ela estava tão absorta que nem pareceu notar que ele havia chegado. O gesso em seu pé mostrava várias assinaturas, incluindo uma pertencente a ele mesmo.  
"Oi, Lia." Por algum motivo, ele começou a se sentir nervoso.  
"Ah, oi." Disse ela sem tirar os olhos do jogo. "Desculpa, não posso me distrair agora, último chefe. Se você tivesse avisado que vinha..."  
"Tudo bem, eu... eu encontrei algo e achei que você ia gostar. Aqui, toma." Ele se sentou do seu lado na cama e colocou o peso em seu colo.  
Durante longos dois minuto, os dois permaneceram em absoluto silêncio, até que um grande "Você Perdeu" em letras vermelhas apareceu na tela. Cecilianne bufou e largou o jogo, virando-se para o lado.  
Ela franziu a testa para o embrulho, olhando pra ele, depois para Angel e depois para ele novamente, como se não soubesse ao certo o que estava acontecendo.  
"O que é isso?" Vendo-a de perto, não pode deixar de reparar o quanto seus olhos estavam cansados.  
"Um presente" Disse ele. "Vai, abre."  
Cecilianne rasgou o papel com uma expressão duvidosa, que passou em questão de segundos para uma genuína surpresa quando percebeu o que havia dentro.

"Oh." Ela disse, com um traço de emoção na voz. "Esse é o..."  
"O elefante de pelúcia verde limão que você queria quando era criança." Ele sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo. "Viu? Não sou tão esquecido quanto você pensa."  
"Como... como.."  
O rapaz deu de ombros.  
"Ah, sei lá. Eu tentei uma vez na máquina e ele veio pra mim, foi bem esquisito."  
Cecilianne o encarou direto nos olhos, e ele reparou que ela estava sorrindo.  
"Obrigada! Eu nem... eu nem sei o que dizer..."  
"De nada. Só me prometa que vai manter esse coisa longe de mim, acho que ele não foi com a minha cara..."  
E, sem aviso, Angel foi puxado em um grande abraço.  
"Você é o melhor, cara."  
"Eu sei, eu sei" Ele riu. "Mas, tipo... por que você sempre quis tanto ? Você nunca chegou a dizer."  
"Ah, bem... não sei acho que era porquê todos os meus parentes sempre me davam, tipo, coisas assim quando eu era pequena. Mas ninguém em nenhum momento perguntou o que eu queria. Eu sei que soa idiota, mas... na época aquilo me incomodava, sabe? Ninguém perguntava o que eu queria vestir, comer ou se eu estava... se eu estava à vontade em determinada situação."  
Ela parou e olhou para o elefante. "E também, ele é muito fofinho."  
"Gosto não se discute."  
"Mas agora, mudando de assunto: Qual nome você acha que ficaria legal pra ele?"  
"Tá bem, deixe-me ver..."  
Ele pensou um pouco.  
"Cornélius."  
"...esse nome é péssimo, Angel."  
O humor dela estava notavelmente mais leve.  
"Dumbo!"  
"Aí é plagio!"  
"Ah, então você escolhe! O trombadinha é seu, afinal!"  
"Hmmm." Cecilianne esfregou o queixo. "Acho que o melhor nome seriaaa.... Sr. Elefante. O que você acha?"  
"Completamente sem criatividade."  
"RUDE." Disse a garota, atirando um travesseiro na cara dele. "Ah, e a propósito!"  
"Sim?"  
"Tem algum motivo maior...tipo,você estar me dando isso hoje?" De repente, ela pareceu bastante hesitante.  
"Não...? Espera aí, que dia é hoje?"  
"Dia dos namorados."  
...

"Então é por isso que a sua mãe ficou me olhando esquisito quando eu entrei!"  
"Ai meu Deus!" Ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos. "Nãããão! Ela nunca mais vai parar de encher o meu saco por causa disso!"  
Angel riu. "Desculpa, cara. Acho que isso me torna o seu pretendente oficial."  
Cecilianne começou a rir junto. "Que péssimo."  
"A nossa vida vai ser linda" Continuou. "Vamos nos casar e morar em São Paulo, ter um monte de cachorros como filhos, todos eles chamados Cornélius."  
Eles riram ainda mais.  
"E o Sr. Elefante?"  
"Ah, ok, o Sr. Elefante mora com a gente também, mas não espere que eu o reconheça como meu filho legítimo."  
Eles ficaram o tempo seguinte só discutindo sobre elefantes.

"Certo, certo, agora vamos jogar alguma coisa, por favor!" Disse Cecilianne, colocando o bicho de pelúcia de lado.  
"Vou pegar o segundo controle."  
Angel se levantou, se sentindo extremamente feliz. Tudo dera certo e ele havia conseguido agradar a sua amiga.  
"Ei, Angel?"  
"O quê?"  
"Bem...obrigada outra vez. Isso foi muito legal."  
Ela então inclinou a cabeça e lhe deu muito rapidamente um beijo na bochecha, ligando o jogo logo em seguida, como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
O momento não durou mais que uma fração de segundo, mas foi o suficiente para deixá-lo sentindo todo o tipo de emoções esquisitas por dentro. Ele se perguntou se havia alguma conexão entre tudo isso que acontecera até agora, mas decidiu que não.  
Angel e Cecilianne eram amigos. Melhores amigos.  
O jogo recomeçou e os dois se voltaram pra ele.

Afinal, não era como se Angel acreditasse em destino, ou coisas assim.  
Nem um pouco.  
Nem um pouquinho.


End file.
